Road To Wyoming
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: After leaving Nevada and Entering Utah. Brian Griffin and Brian Gilligan, Syd get chased all the way to cheyanne wyoming their final destenation.


**"First stop, Salt Lake City Utah"**

After driving for at least a good 3-4 hours/ The sun begging to set/ I'm trying to to fall asleep while driving. Of course Molly and Brian are passed out back their sleeping, while I'm stuck up here giving my friends a ride. I stare out at the sun setting and the moon rising. Of course I wanted to listen to my Pink Floyd In The Flesh song, so I gently tapped on Brian's shoulder to ask if it was ok to play my music. "Hey Bri-Brian", I whispered. "Yeah", Brian whispered back. I took a deep breath in. And a deep exhale out. "Is it ok if I play my Pink Floyd In The Flesh, then play Yiruma River Flows In You throughout the night", i said.

"What time is it", Brian asked. "It's about nine to ten", I responded. Popping the disc in the CD player. "That's fine, as long as it's not too loud", Brian said. Going back to sleep. "Thanks", I said. Rubbing his head. I pushed the play button on the radio and switched the knob from high to low volume.

After Roger began singing, I started feeling so tired that I closed my eyes for about a good three seconds. Before I felt the car crash into something. I opened my eye to see that I crashed right into the parking lot of a rest stop. "Oh good. A rest stop. I could use some rest", I said. So I went to the trunk to grab a few pillows and blankets, then went to the back seat to comfort Brian and Molly. Then i noticed my military truck speeding up to me. My brother Syd hopped out telling us a bunch of people are after us, because they think we're Nazis. I looked down the road to see a few cop cars and a angry mob rushing to find us. "DIO MIO. DARSELA A QAMBE", I yelled. (Italian translation. Oh my god. Run like hell). The yelling woke up Brian and Molly, so they came out asking what the big commotion was about. "Hey, what the hell", brian asked. I pointed out to the angry mob charging at us. Brian looked over and panicked, telling his wife to get in the car. Of course I wasn't gonna let a mans best friend die in vein. So I told him to stay with his wife.

Brian hopped in the backseat and locked all the windows and doors, trying to calm Molly down. Of course my guards we're already prepared. And took out every single person. Throwing there bodies in a nearby ditch.

I told my guards to get back in the truck, and to escort us now. They agreed and began to drive off as I followed behind as fast as I could.

Six more hours go by and we finally approached the city of Cheyenne Wyoming. Brian and Molly I guess passed out again, so I again let them sleep. I got on my radio and told my guards in the truck to look for a nearby truck stop or rest area. Syd said, "there's a Loves truck stop just up the road". I told them to lead us up their. By the time we got to the truck stop. I told my guards to watch Brian and Molly, while me and syd went inside to grab something to eat and maybe a snack.

As soon as we approached syd noticed a queer, grabbed him, and threw him outside. "Oh shit, Pink Floyd Nazis", a man said. "Well, well, well. Look who's talking", I said. Getting in his face. "Sorry i didn't mean those words", the man said in a nerve of shock. "Calm down. I only have Queers, Jews, Reds and C*ns up against the wall", I said. "That's good, I mean I'm not gay, I'm not Jewish. But I am Indian", the man said.

"Well that's good. If you see a queer, a Jew, a red, or a c*n. Alert me ok", I said. "Yes sir, the man responded. I walked over to the Dairy Queen, and stood in line. Of course there were only about eight people ahead of me. Three people let us through, while the others just glared and stared at us. Of course when it was my turn to order. Syd asked her in a calm voice, if she was a Queer, a Jew, or a C*n. "I'm a... I'm a queer. A lesbian", the lady cried. Syd picked her up and threw her across the restaurant, causing everyone to run out of the building.

"Syd. You jackass, now who's gonna get my food", I asked. Angry. "Don't worry bro. (Syd hopped over the counter grabbing some food and hopping back over)".

Syd handed me the food, and I asked is their enough for Brian and Molly as well. He said yes, and we both left the store before the cops came.


End file.
